Changes
by Diana E. Gray
Summary: When Edgeworth makes a terrible mistake that plunges him into an alternate world of how his life could have been, he'll soon discover that some things are not to be changed. Cover: Fanart by Shizuka Ayasato
1. Chapter 1: Interference

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Yes, the crazy fangirl Diana has returned with another story. For those of you who are looking for Early Days, rest assured it is in production, but I thought I'd share this with you first. Fanfiction was mean and wouldn't let me upload this last night when I actually had this finished, but whatever, it's here now. A brief note: This story is based on a very interesting fanfic I read entitled _Complete Turnabout _by Nenilein. Things will change in this story, therefore it is out of timeline. You'll see what I mean. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review, I respond to every one I get! Later, faithful readers!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>Rain pounded on the roof of the courthouse as the people inside left one by one. Finally, everyone was gone, except for a certain burgundy-suited prosecutor and his raven-haired legal assistant. It was dark outside, the gloomy storm clouds covering the afternoon sun, and as the two walked down the hallway, lightning flashed through the windows. The woman jumped at the clap of thunder that followed and mentally cursed herself for still having this irrational fear of storms. The man's thoughts were far away as he began to vaguely recognize the hallway they were walking down.<p>

The hallway ended in a T-intersection, with an elevator at the end. Madeline Brent turned down the way that led to the parking lot, but Miles Edgeworth stopped in front of the elevator. As if in a trance, he pushed the button and the elevator opened right away, as if it was waiting for him. Madeline turned and moved back to his side, grasping his wrist and staring at the elevator, knowing the terrible story behind it.

Suddenly lightning seemed to split the sky in two, and a colossal crash of thunder caused the world to go dark in front of Madeline's eyes. She could feel Edgeworth's hands, one on her back, one on the back of her head as he pulled her into him, her face pressed into his chest. When she opened her eyes, he was looking around in shock. The hallway, deserted only moments before, was now bustling with life and activity. The windows now showed a beautiful winter day. Madeline gasped.

"What happened?" she murmured. Suddenly, she picked up Edgeworth's name in a conversation.

"Did you see von Karma's face when he got that penalty?" a man with sandy blonde hair eagerly asked his friend, a woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes, who looked furtively around before replying.

"Sure did," she replied. "He's twisted and cruel, he deserved it."

"Too bad he still won though," the man responded. "Gregory Edgeworth still looked fairly pleased with himself. Where is he, do you know?"

"Which one? Von Karma's in the evidence room, still sulking, I'm sure. I think Edgeworth was looking for his son and going home."

"Excuse me," Madeline asked tentatively, taking a few steps toward them. "What are you talking about?" To her surprise, the people just moved on down the hall, still deep in conversation. She moved back to where Edgeworth was, thinking hard. "Miles, this is…"

"I know," he said, not meeting her eyes. "So I know what's going to happen next." At that very moment, the ground shook and his face paled.

"EARTHQUAKE!" someone yelled and the hallway was filled with screams. Everyone pushed toward the end of the hallway, trying to get to the stairs. Madeline pulled Edgeworth over to one of the walls.

"I have to do something," he whispered and attempted to get up. She pulled him back.

"No! You can't change the past, Miles, please. It's just wrong," she begged, but just then, a figure walked down the hall. The gait was unmistakable; it was Manfred von Karma, heading for the elevator, muttering to himself. Edgeworth attempted to stand up, predicting what would happen before it did. Madeline tugged him back down, her gray eyes anxious.

"Let go," he hissed as von Karma passed them.

"I don't know," she pleaded. "Just stay here for a second until we figure out what's going on and why we're here." Suddenly the lights flickered and went out, leaving them in pitch darkness. Her grip loosened for just a moment in surprise and he took advantage of that, slipping away toward the direction of the elevator. He could hear her calling to him, her cries becoming more and more frantic. He felt guilty, but moved toward the faint outline of von Karma, waiting outside the elevator.

There was a gunshot, the same one that had echoed in his memories for many years. The next sound made his blood run cold. The unearthly scream of Manfred von Karma echoed down the hallway and the silhouette clutched its right shoulder in pain. The elevator doors opened then, as if by magic, revealing a scene that looked like something out of a nightmare.

Three figures were unconscious on the floor of the elevator: Gregory Edgeworth, Yanni Yogi, and the young Miles Edgeworth. The little light there was gleamed oddly off something on the rug. Von Karma stooped, a hand still pressed to his right shoulder, and picked up a pistol. He looked thoughtfully at the gun, then at the three people in the elevator, and his face twisted in fury.

"Gregory Edgeworth," he muttered. "You've wronged me for the last time." He raised the gun and Edgeworth made his move. He shoved the other man, feeling a sick pleasure at the crack that sounded as von Karma's head connected with the wall. The pistol dropped, clunking against the floor, as the lights in the elevator flickered on.

He felt a gentle hand on his arm and turned to see Madeline next to him. Her gray eyes were focused on the elevator. She walked forward and knelt beside the young Miles Edgeworth, brushing a lock of dark hair off of his pale face. She quickly checked pulses on everyone in the elevator. "You did it," she murmured, looking up at him and smiling. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms again, kissing the top of her head. Emotions coursed through him: elation at finally being able to fix his past, anger at the man who had ruined it for him and for his father, and relief that everything had turned out alright.

Suddenly the world flashed white again and the two looked around in surprise as a huge boom followed. Madeline let out a small whimper and closed her eyes. He held her in his arms and looked around in shock. The hallway was fading around them, the elevator disappearing from view.

"What's happening?" she asked, a touch of fear in her voice.

"I don't know," he said, looking down into her clear gray eyes, which were becoming clearer by the second. "Madeline?" She was fading from view, just as the scenery had moments ago.

"Miles?" Just his name, then she was gone. In desperation, his hands grasped the empty air where she had been seconds before. But it was no use; she had vanished into thin air.

He called out her name again as the white began to fade to black. He could feel himself

falling,

falling,

falling.

He heard a voice, whispering softly in his ear as his eyes closed.

_You are about to see how much you have changed. _


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**A/N: Here's my new chapter. It semi-introduces the plot and some of the changes that I'm making. It's not quite what I hoped it would be, but it's close enough. Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides OCs. Oh yeah, I'm going to start giving shout outs to all my reviewers/story favoriters (is that a word? I'm saying it is) in each chapter so here we go:**

**Reviewers: Thanks to bak602, feyfangirl, Shizuka Ayasato, and Kumquat93!**

**Favoriters: Thanks to bak602, feyfangirl, Shizuka Ayasato, S.R.H. Fade, and Kumquat93!**

**Thanks for the support! Hope you enjoy and hopefully will see you soon with a new installment!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>Edgeworth started awake, sitting up quickly. The room was dark and he felt disoriented. Where was he? Unfamiliar shapes seemed to jump out at him. Catching sight of a light switch, he reached toward it. The room was filled with warm golden light. It appeared to be a living room of some kind. He tried to remember what had happened, but all he could think of was Madeline and her frightened eyes as she faded from view.<p>

A noise sounded from down the hall, the quiet rustling of papers. He cautiously moved into the next room. A figure looked up from a simple desk, pushing a pair of glasses up his nose. "Ah, Miles, I was wondering when you were going to get up," he said, smiling. Edgeworth held in a gasp.

"Fa-father," he murmured quietly. It was Gregory Edgeworth, in the flesh, now looking a little puzzled.

"Miles, are you alright?" he asked, a look of concern in his brown eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he said in a daze. His father was alive? So he actually had changed the past? He caught sight of his reflection in a mirror in front of him. A gold gleam came from his lapel and he felt the circular shape of a defense attorney's badge on his jacket. Exactly how much had he changed?

"I know that last trial was hard for you," Gregory said, sighing and running his hand through his hair. "It was hard for me as well. But it's not over yet." Edgeworth quickly saw that being dropped into an unfamiliar world with no knowledge of what "his other self" had been doing was going to become a big disadvantage.

"Yes," he agreed uneasily.

Gregory Edgeworth sighed. "It's taken a rather disturbing turn, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," Edgeworth repeated, shifting uncomfortably and looking down.

"But I suppose you don't want to talk about it now," Gregory Edgeworth said and Miles Edgeworth nodded gratefully. "Oh yes, Phoenix came by earlier, after the trial. He wanted you to go to lunch with him and Larry. His girlfriend was there too, Iris, I think her name is?"

Edgeworth was deep in thought. _So Phoenix, Larry, and I are still close. Well, that would make sense because I wouldn't have had to change schools. And Iris Fey and Phoenix still managed to end up dating?_

"Miles, are you sure you're alright?" His father's voice shook his out of his thoughts. "You look rather-"

"I'm fine," Edgeworth cut him off hurriedly. "Where did they say to meet? I'd like to go." Really, Edgeworth just wanted to get some more information about his new surroundings, and it would be much easier to get it out of Larry and Wright than his father.

"Are you sure you're not too-" Gregory began, but Edgeworth shook his head. He straightened his suit and headed toward the door.

"You're going to the Kokila Diner," Gregory Edgeworth called. Miles looked back and nodded. He opened the door, only to be stopped by a call from his father.

"Are you going to go down to the detention center like you mentioned earlier?" he asked.

"Why?" Edgeworth asked curiously. Gregory Edgeworth simply stared at him, a gleam of surprise in his brown eyes.

"To go and see Madeline Brent, of course."

Edgeworth's heart dropped. "Madeline's in detention?"

Gregory gave him a curious look. "Yes…you put her in there this morning. Don't you remember?"


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, have not been able to get on my laptop for reasons which I shall not get into, so I wrote this chapter and about a quarter of the next one in my notebook. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I kind of had fun writing it, horrible as that sounds. Oh yeah, shout outs!**

**Reviewers: Kumquat93, Shizuka Ayasato, bak602, feyfangirl, and purplepjs.**

**Story Alert/Favorites: holderoftheheart, PianoPlayer00**

**Thank you all so much for the support. Your reviews never fail to bring a smile to my face. :)**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>The car pulled up to the detention center, brakes squealing a little bit. Edgeworth climbed out, slamming the door behind him. He knew he really should be meeting Wright and getting the facts, but that could wait a bit. Besides, he was too worried about Madeline to think straight. How could "he" have done this?<p>

Entering the detention center, he made his way directly to the guard at the front desk. "I'd like to see Madeline Brent, please," he said firmly. The guard stared back at him, faint surprise lighting up his eyes.

"Are you her lawyer?" he asked sleepily, looking him up and down.

"N-no," he muttered. Did they require you to be someone's lawyer to visit them now?

"Aw, pal, let him in," called a voice from the entrance that Edgeworth would know anywhere.

"Detective Gumshoe," he said, turning. Apparently some things never change; the detective still looked as scruffy as ever.

"Hey, pal," Gumshoe replied, grinning. Edgeworth was taken by surprise. Pal? Then he remembered: he was a defense attorney and didn't command respect from the police force.

The guard yawned. "But sir, I'm not supposed to-"

"Well, I'm a detective, pal. I outrank you," Gumshoe said, cutting off the guard. He gestured to Edgeworth to follow him, unlocking the door to the visitor's room and waving out the guard by the door. "I really shouldn't be doing this, pal," he said as Edgeworth sat down in the visitor's chair.

"I appreciate it, Detective," Edgeworth replied.

"Why so formal, pal? You usually only call me Gumshoe," the detective said, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course, Gumshoe," Edgeworth muttered.

Gumshoe turned to the door leading to the cells. "I warn you though, pal. You won't like what you see."

Silence echoed around the room for a moment and Edgeworth wondered exactly how much about Madeline had changed. He got the sinking feeling that he was about to find out the hard way.

There was a click and a creak as the door opened and a familiar head of ebony curls entered, looking at the floor. She took her seat and looked up. Edgeworth felt his heart break at the look of pure fear and grief on her face. Then her gray eyes hardened into chips of ice.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. He was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude.

"Madeline, I-"

She turned away. "I have nothing to say to you." He was utterly confused. What had happened?

"Madeline, please-"

"No!" she said, turning back to face him, eyes sparkling with tears. "How could you think I did it?" Her voice faded into a heartbroken whisper.

"Listen to me," he said. She was quiet, but her eyes didn't change. "I have no idea what's going on-" She opened her mouth, eyes glowing with anger, but he held up a hand, cutting her off. "I woke up an hour ago with no memory of what happened this morning. I came here from a different time, I guess you could say-"

She jumped up in outrage, her chair clattering to the floor. "That's insane! You're insane!" she yelled, absolutely blazing with fury now. "Do you expect me to believe that?" He was in awe for a moment – she was so beautiful when she was angry. She grabbed her chair and slammed it back upright, glaring his way. "Any other questions, Mr. Edgeworth?" she asked frostily. It hurt him to see her like this.

'Just one more," he replied, sighing. Judging by her attitude, it was unlikely that this would go well, but he still had to give it a shot. "Do you, er, have a lawyer?"

Her eyes crackled with anger. "Why would I ask you of all people to defend me? You got me in here, how could I trust you to get me out?" Although he was a little hurt by the ferocity of her response, it didn't surprise him.

"Alright then," he murmured. He still loved her, despite her apparent newfound hatred toward him. "I'll be back," he said, standing.

"Don't bother," she replied coldly, standing also. Her hostility cut him like a knife, but he hid his emotions well. He watched her exit the interrogation room, head held high. Standing in silence, he tried to come up with a rational reason for her behavior, a crime that she could possibly have been accused of committing, what he could have done to land her in the detention center. Whatever he had done, it must have been serious.


	4. Chapter 4: At the Kokila

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter! Yay! Time for another crazy week of school and rehearsal to start, so no guarentees on updates, but I always have my notebook with me!My birthday is exactly a week from today, so super excited! :) Ok, reviews and favoriters for the last chapter:**

**Reviews: Kumquat93, bak602, Feyfangirl, Shizuka Ayasato**

**Favoriters/Story Alert: Golden Cupcakes**

**Thanks for the support! Enjoy and see y'all later!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>Edgeworth pulled up to the Kokila Diner, reflecting on what had just happened. In retrospect, he wasn't sure how he had expected her to act. He sighed. His mind and his heart were still at the detention center, but he had to focus. He prayed that Wright would still be as gullible as ever.<p>

"Hey Miles, you made it!" Phoenix called from a corner booth as Edgeworth entered the small diner. He looked completely different, jeans, a sweater and a sketchpad replacing his usual sharp blue suit and badge. _Apparently the classroom trial on its own wasn't enough to cause Wright to study law_, Edgeworth thought absently as he made his way toward them.

"We thought you could use a pick-me-up after that crazy trial," Larry chimed in as Edgeworth slid into the booth next to him.

"Yes, about that-" he began, but was cut off by the waitress approaching and asking for their order. Larry's eyes grew as big as saucers at the woman's form-fitting outfit and Phoenix glanced at Edgeworth, rolling his eyes. Apparently Larry also never changed.

Phoenix ordered a muffin and when the waitress looked to the woman next to him, she shook her head. "We're sharing," she said quietly, smiling. Iris wore jeans and a purple blazer, her black hair neatly pulled back into a French braid. The Magatama with its two beads was still clearly visible around her neck. It was strange to see Phoenix with Iris; in his time he was in a relationship with a different Fey woman.

It took him a moment to realize that the waitress was looking at him, waiting for his order. He ordered tea almost without thinking about it and looked up to see Phoenix and Iris looking at him strangely. "What?" he asked uneasily.

"Oh, nothing," Phoenix replied, looking down. "Just you always get the coffee here, so it's just a little strange. I mean, I've never even seen you drink tea before."

_What? _Edgeworth thought indignantly. _Why would that change?_ "Oh, yes. I'll take coffee then."

"Coming right up," the waitress said, winking. Larry was practically drooling as she headed back to the kitchen. There was small talk, which Edgeworth didn't participate in. A few times, he caught Iris gazing at him with concerned brown eyes. The waitress returned, bringing out a muffin and a steaming cup of coffee and taking away Larry, who followed her with lovesick eyes before getting up and chasing after her.

"So Miles," Phoenix began uncomfortably. "You've been acting a little weird…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"What Phoenix is trying to say is that we're a little worried about you," Iris said. "What with that crazy trial and all."

Edgeworth felt the burning desire to tell someone, anyone, about what had happened. At least Wright would probably believe him. "Listen, Wright." He briefly outlined the entire story. Phoenix and Iris listened in silence, looking at each other as he finished.

"So you're saying you come from an alternate universe where your father's dead, I'm a defense attorney, you're a prosecutor, and Madeline is in a relationship with you?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You believe me, right?" he asked, a tinge of anxiety coloring his tone.

"I do," Iris said, nodding. "I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't lie." Edgeworth let out a sigh of relief.

"So you don't remember anything from this morning?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"How would I?" Edgeworth asked testily, taking a sip from the cup in front of him. He swallowed and made a face: he really detested coffee.

"Then I guess we'd better fill you in on your current case," Phoenix replied. "A few days ago, Madeline's sister, Ivy, was murdered. The suspect caught was a man found at the crime scene, Marco diLourdes." Edgeworth's hands clenched. "It was doubtful that he'd done it though, so you agreed to defend him. While in court, you presented the murder weapon, a knife, which had a set of unidentified fingerprints on it, previously unnoticed. It was sent for testing and revealed that the fingerprints belonged to Madeline."

"It was awful," Iris said, shivering. "You used it to try and frame her, even using the secrets she had told you about Ivy to strengthen your case. She was heartbroken. We went to see her right before we came to see you," she said in answer to Edgeworth's questioning gaze. "It really wasn't like you at all."

Edgeworth groaned. It was worse than he thought. How could "he" do this? It sounded like something the "old him" would do, before the events of the Hammond case. He was roused out of his thoughts by a familiar name (Phoenix had still been talking).

"Did you say von Karma?" he asked uneasily.

"Yeah, he was the prosecutor. His daughter was with him too, Franziska, I think her name is," Phoenix replied, shrugging.

"Interesting," Edgeworth muttered. He was lost in thought for a moment, trying to imagine what it must have been like in the courtroom.

"Does this mean we should cancel our trip to Kurain this weekend?" Iris asked, brushing an escaping lock of black hair behind her ear. He was reminded of Madeline for a split second - her hair always seemed to be falling in her eyes. He quickly pushed it out of his mind for now.

"To Kurain?" he asked in confusion.

"We always go to Kurain at the end of the month," Iris replied, gesturing to herself and Phoenix. "We invited you to come with us this time, but I suppose you wouldn't remember that."

"When is the trial for Madeline?" he asked, turning to Phoenix.

"Not until next week, I think," he responded, looking curiously at him. "She didn't…hire you, did she?"

"Of course not," he said absentmindedly. If he went to Kurain, he could ask the Fey clan about his situation. They were the experts on the supernatural, weren't they? "I think we should go," he said, looking up. "I'd like to ask some people there if they have any advice on what happened to me."

"Good idea!" Iris said, smiling. "I'm sure Master Misty, Mystic Mia and Mystic Maya would be glad to help you!"

_So Misty and Mia are still alive. Well, that makes sense_, he thought. "Alright," he replied. "When do we leave?"

"First thing tomorrow morning," Phoenix said, standing. "Meet us at the train station at nine sharp."

"Thanks, Wright," Edgeworth replied, standing also.

"I'm Phoenix here, Miles," he said, laughing.

"See you tomorrow morning," Iris said, giving him a Kurain-style bow. He nodded back at her and left the diner, not before hearing Iris murmur to Phoenix, "I want to stop by the detention center one more time."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, one more thing. PhoenixIris...I apologize, but it had to be done for plot reasons...PLEASE FORGIVE ME! No couple stuff, I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5: Kurain Consultation

**A/N: Ok guys, it's been a little while, but this chapter is super long to make up for it, one of the longest I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviewers: Shizuka Ayasato, purplepjs, and Feyfangirl (you guys are amazing!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my new friend who just started reading these and will murder me if I don't tell her how this ends, haha! You know who you are!**

**Much love all. Thanks for your support and have a fantastic Halloween and when I post again I will most likey be a year older! :D (birthday's on Sunday!)**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>"We're here," Iris said, smiling. She smoothed the channeling robes she had changed into on the way and rubbed her Magatama between her fingers. Edgeworth looked out the window at the quaint little houses, all overshadowed by a large mansion.<p>

"That's Fey Manor. Iris' cousins live there," Phoenix said, gesturing to it. Edgeworth nodded.

The train screeched to a stop and the three disembarked. "Iris!" came a call from the platform and a flaming red head of hair flung herself at Iris.

"Dahlia!" Iris cried, wrapping her arms around her sister. Edgeworth couldn't hold back a shiver as he remembered all the people whose lives she had ruined.

"What's up Miles?" Phoenix asked, stopping next to him.

"In my…time, I suppose you'd say, that woman is…not what she seems to be," Edgeworth muttered.

Phoenix blinked in surprise but said nothing, preferring to go and greet Dahlia himself. "Dahlia, this is Miles Edgeworth. He's one of Phoenix's friends," Iris said, motioning to Edgeworth to come over.

"Hello, Mr. Edgeworth. Welcome to Kurain," Dahlia said, smiling and bowing, her brown eyes glowing with warmth. She was wearing training robes and carrying a basket instead of the pink dress and parasol she had in Edgeworth's time. Her Magatama was identical to her sister's. "Well, we should get going. Master Misty is expecting you." She began to lead the way down the dusty road and Edgeworth made to follow, but Iris pulled him back.

"I have something for you," she murmured, pulling out a grey polished stone carved into a now-familiar shape. "It may become useful later. You'll have to ask one of the main family members to charge it up for you. My power is not strong enough, unfortunately."

"Thank you, Iris," he said, clasping his hand around the smooth stone.

"No problem," she replied, smiling. "Just think of it as a welcome present." She skipped ahead to catch up with her sister and Edgeworth walked alone, lost in thought. This Magatama could come in handy in seeing if Madeline had any secrets. He barely noticed that they were arriving at the doors of Fey Manor.

"Nick! Iris! You're here!" came a squeal, and Maya Fey jumped down from the porch, throwing her arms around Phoenix and Iris. She looked mostly the same, her channeling robes and Magatama the same as ever. "Who's this?" she asked curiously, looking at Edgeworth from in between their heads.

"That's Miles Edgeworth," Iris said, her voice slightly muffled in her cousin's hair. "I told you about him before on the phone, remember?"

Maya's brown eyes changed, anger replacing the joy that was present a second ago. "Dahlia, did you hear that? This is the creep who got Madi in jail yesterday! That's why she couldn't come!"

Dahlia's chocolate brown eyes flashed for a moment, then she regained control. "Now Maya, be reasonable," she said, putting her hands on Maya's shoulders. Maya, however, refused to back down. She opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a gentler voice from the door.

"Maya," Mia Fey said sternly, descending and moving toward her younger sister. She also wore channeling robes and her Magatama had many more beads that Iris', Dahlia's, or even Maya's. "Be reasonable," she scolded her sister. She turned and addressed Edgeworth, smiling. "Welcome to Kurain, Mr. Edgeworth. I hope you will enjoy your time with us. I'm sorry about my sister, we were all very…upset when we heard about Madeline." He nodded in response, frowning.

"Mia, where is Master Misty? Miles needs to consult with her," Iris said, giving her cousin a bow. Mia's warm brown eyes glowed with surprise and confusion, but she nodded and disappeared inside the manor.

"Now?" Edgeworth murmured to her.

"Better sooner than later," she replied.

"One more thing," he said. "Madeline…was coming?"

"Yes," Iris murmured, her brown eyes troubled. "She comes up here quite often." Mia appeared in the doorway and gestured to Iris to enter. "I'll come and get you when it's time," she said, smiling and went inside the house, calling to Maya and Dahlia to follow.

_A few minutes later…_

Dahlia poked her head out of the door of the large mansion. "We're ready for you," she called, gesturing to him to enter Fey Manor. Phoenix shrugged and pushed him forward. He followed the redhead into the manor. They passed through a front room with wooden floors and meditation mats piled in a corner. An archway led into the rest of the manor, but Dahlia led him toward a large, heavy-looking door. She held it open and bowed as he entered. The light of many candles illuminated a mystical looking room, dominated by a large alter and folding screen. Two women were on his left as he entered. Iris smiled at him while Morgan Fey gave him a nod. He had a hard time returning the nod, having to remind himself that she could be completely different. Dahlia slipped into the room behind him and into her place at the end of the row.

At the end of the room in front of the alter and screen, directly facing him, were three more women. Maya Fey glared at him from the left while Mia, on the right, pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and looked at him curiously. In the center of the two sat Misty Fey, looking regal in the black robe of the Master, the red charm hanging prominently around her neck..

"Iris tells me that you requested a meeting with us," she said, gesturing to her daughters and herself. Edgeworth nodded.

"I am in need of some answers regarding my current situation," he said formally, giving a slight bow.

"Which is?" Morgan asked from his left.

"I woke up yesterday afternoon with no recollection of what had occurred that morning, mainly Madeline's trial." There was a quiet gasp from Mia and a snort of disbelief from Maya.

"Yeah, right. How could you not remember practically convicting your friend?" she said angrily.

"Hush, Mystic Maya," Iris murmured.

Edgeworth cleared his throat uneasily and continued. "I am not the same man who stood in that trial, and this is not the world I remember. I come from…well…an alternate universe I suppose is the best way to put it."

Morgan, Iris, Dahlia, Mia, and Misty all remained passive, but Maya jumped up, eyes as fiery as the candles around her. "This is ridiculous! He just doesn't want to admit what he did to Madi!"

"Maya," he mother said sternly. "He came to ask us for advice. Take your place." Maya sat down, pouting. "Now," said Misty, turning her clear brown gaze on Edgeworth again. "Has anything else unusual happened? Something that might explain these changes?"

Edgeworth immediately got a flashback to the events of the DL-6 incident and how he had changed them, but to his horror, those memories were beginning to fade. Could it be possible that the longer he stayed here, the more his memories changed? He quickly began to recount the tale, as much for himself as for his audience. It felt like he was running ahead of a great wall of water, trying to avoid being overtaken and swept away. As he finished, he looked around at the women. All looked shocked, except Misty, who looked thoughtful. "Hmm…"

"You do believe him, right, Master Misty?" Iris said quietly from the side of the room.

"I do," the woman replied gravely, and Edgeworth let out an internal sigh of relief. "But it will require serious research to find a solution," she continued, bowing her head, deep in thought. "We will need The Seven Scrolls."

"I will go and get the keys to the vault right away, Master Misty," Morgan said, bowing.

"Excellent," the Master responded. "This consultation is concluded for now. Maya, will you take our guest to his room?" The young medium nodded and stood, gesturing to him to follow her.

"Thank you," he said aloud. The other women, who were all already deep in conversation, looked up and nodded to him. He followed Maya in silence out of the candlelit chamber and down a winding path to a row of rooms. She stopped in front of the leftmost one.

"This one's yours," she said, then rubbed her neck awkwardly. "Listen," she muttered. "That stuff back there…I'm sorry." She exhaled loudly. "There, I said it! So don't hold it against me. Hey, is that a Magatama?" she asked, changing the subject quickly. He pulled it out.

"I'd almost forgotten about it," he murmured.

"Want me to charge it up for you? You know, with spiritual energy?" she asked eagerly. "You know, as a sort of I'm-sorry present?" He handed it to her without another word. She held it in between her hands and began chanting softly. A bright white light emitted from between her fingers and when she handed the gem back to him, it was glowing silver.

"Thank you, Miss Fey. And no harm done." Her brown eyes shone with relief and she grinned.

"You can call me Maya, if you'd like," she said.

"Alright, Maya."

_A few hours later…_

Edgeworth was wandering around the manor, looking for something to do, when he heard murmuring behind the closed door leading to the Channeling Chamber. His curiosity aroused, he moved toward it.

"Have you gotten in contact with…"

"Yes…attorney…"

"Are you sure…"

"Of course…Master…"

"No, I mean is it safe…"

"…trust…life…"

"Fine…late…after dinner…"

"Good."

"What are you doing, Miles?" Phoenix asked appearing from the direction of the Winding Way.

"Nothing," Edgeworth replied. "You?"

"I just came to see if Iris was finished in her meeting, but clearly she isn't;" he responded. "Well, there's still an hour until dinner, so I guess I'll just go back to my room. Find something to do with yourself until then," he called, laughing, as he went back down the garden walkway. Edgeworth decided to head back to his room as well, mind on the conversation he had just overheard.

_Two hours later…_

Everyone sat back contentedly. Dinner had just ended and everything was still. Misty Fey was regarding her visitor with curiosity, while he was still deep in thought, his gaze fixed on the table. The pairs of sisters were chatting amongst themselves and Morgan was fussing over Iris, whom she hadn't seen in who knows how long. Phoenix was laughing at the two. There was so much noise that no one heard the door open and a figure stop in the doorway, a smile dancing on her lips. Maya was the first one to notice, letting out a loud squeal and racing to the doorway, trapping the woman in a tight embrace. "Madi!" she yelled. Dahlia also ran over to give the surprised Madeline a hug.

"Hi guys!" she said happily, patting them on their backs. Her eyes fixed on Misty. "Thank you for having me up here, Ms. Fey," she said, nodding.

"Don't mention it, my dear. After we heard what happened, I knew I had to use my influence to get you up here," Misty said from her place at the table.

"I appreciate it," Madeline replied warmly.

"Is…?" Mia trailed off curiously.

"Outside," Madeline said, laughing softly. Mia quickly excused herself and rushed out of the dining hall.

Madeline's eyes traveled around the table. She nodded to Morgan, Iris, and Phoenix, giving each one a bright smile. Then her gray gaze focused on Edgeworth and her face changed. "So, I see now," she said, her teeth gritted. "You want me to make up with him, don't you?"

"Madeline," Misty said. Her voice was soft, but it had a ring of authority to it that made the angry woman stop and listen. "You need to listen to his story-"

"Please tell me you don't buy that nonsense about an 'alternate universe' or whatever!" she said angrily.

"Madi, please," Iris said, her brown eyes tortured. "Just listen to him!"

"Why would I listen to him? He tried to convict me for my own sister's murder! My own sister!" Her eyes were blazing with fury.

"Madeline," Edgeworth spoke for the first time, his voice quiet.

"Never mind," she said, turning away. "I don't have to talk to him. I'm just going to enjoy my few days of freedom before I get convicted." She stormed out of the room, not looking at Edgeworth once.

An uneasy silence hung over the people remaining in the room. Edgeworth turned to Misty. "You were planning this the whole time, weren't you?"

"You need her," Misty said mysteriously. "It's time to consult The Seven Scrolls."


	6. Chapter 6 Midnight Encounters

**A/N: Hey guys! Quick update before my show, The Hobbit, which is next weekend. I actually get a lot of writing done during rehearsal though, so it's cool. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviewers: Kumquat93, Feyfangirl, and Shizuka Ayasato!**

**Oh, and check out Shizu's story for my birthday (Oct. 30th) called _Shattering the Fourth Wall._ I love it so much! :)**

**Talk to you guys later! Make sure to review!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>A match flared and the dim Channeling Chamber was lit by a single candle. Misty Fey set it down on the table and pulled a thick scroll towards her. Six more were piled in a careful pyramid behind it. Edgeworth looked over her shoulder, trying to see what she was reading, but it was all in Japanese. She murmured to herself, running her finger down the text. "Here it is," she said, looking up. "The Seven Scrolls say that in order to return to your 'time', you must gain another chance to change the past."<p>

"And how exactly do I do that?" Edgeworth asked impatiently.

"You must fix a mistake you made in the present," she replied calmly. "And I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, Mr. Edgeworth."

"But you suspect it has something to do with Madeline, am I correct?" he said. She nodded.

"I had my suspicions, so I used my influence to bring her up here. I know in my heart she's not a killer," Misty said, fixing her brown gaze on him.

"I know," he murmured, looking down.

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth, it's late. I think I'll retire for the night. I would suggest you do the same," the woman said, moving to the door. He nodded and proceeded out after her. She walked with him as far as the Winding Way, then she turned left, toward the family's quarters, while he turned right, toward his own.

He slid open the door (everything was in traditional Japanese style) and checked his watch. It was quite late, almost midnight. He sat down on the edge of the bed. How was he supposed to fix Madeline's problem when she wouldn't even speak to him?

As he was lost in thought, he saw a shadow creep past the thin screen wall. The figure moved toward the main hall, stopping and looking around before turning and walking further into the garden. Instinct told him to follow, so he got up as well, carefully closing his door behind him and following the faint footprints on the path the mystery person had clearly taken.

Finally he reached an open meadow with a single tree, filled with soft grass and flowers turned silver by moonlight. It displayed a stunning view of the city lights at the bottom of the hill Kurain sat upon. As he moved a little further in, a voice broke the silence.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Edgeworth looked around warily before catching sight of another figure moving toward the shadow he had been trailing. He ducked back into the shadows, feeling that this was private, but important.

"You," came a voice as familiar as his own-Madeline. "I know you killed her."

"Thank you for taking the fall as…gracefully as you did," the first voice said, chuckling. In a flash, Edgeworth recognized it-Markus Sandes, Madeline's uncle.

"Why did you do it?" Madeline asked. He could tell she was holding back tears.

"She got in my way," the cold voice of Markus replied.

"I should just go tell someone now," she said defiantly and he saw her silhouette turn away from the other. Markus shoved her roughly to the ground and towered over her. It was all Edgeworth could do to keep from running out and helping her, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it if he did.

"Who would believe the testimony of the new number one suspect?" he taunted. "You have quite a solid case built up against you, thanks to your friend Miles Edgeworth." She shifted, her face lit up by moonlight for the first time, revealing the look of pain in her eyes.

"Just go," she murmured, so quietly that Edgeworth had to strain to hear it. Markus laughed and roughly kicked her.

"I will, I have to get back to the city by morning. Remember what I've told you," he said, then disappeared into the shadows. Madeline sat up, rubbing her side. She rested her back against the tree, looking out over the city lights. He decided to let her know he was there by advancing a little further into the clearing.

There was a faint gasp, followed by rustling. He looked around. The area appeared to be empty, but he sensed she was still here. He looked around, taking in the view and pretending he didn't know that someone was there, until there was a small thump behind him. Turning around, he saw a single shoe lying in the grass underneath the tree, a delicate silver ballet flat. Looking up, he caught sight of a pair of gray eyes staring back at him, then without a sound, Madeline dropped from the branch she was sitting on and was standing in front of him. She wore a thin silver robe over shorts and a tank top, similar to the channeling robes of the Fey family, and her black hair was pulled back with a silver barrette. He held out the shoe to her and she took it, nodding.

"How long have you been there?" she asked. Her voice wasn't angry as it had been when he had last spoken with her; it was now resigned, defeated.

"Long enough," he replied. She sat back down, her back pressing into the rough bark. He sat down next to her, noticing in surprise that she didn't move away.

"Don't get me wrong," she said, reading his expression. "I'm still insanely angry with you."

"I know," he responded.

"I just…" she spoke again, then trailed off. "I just…don't know."

"Tell me something," he said, turning to face her and clutching the Magatama like Wright had taught him long ago in his own time. "What do you really think of my story?"

The surroundings faded to black around them and chains and a single red lock wound around the woman before him with a loud clatter. "You can see them, can't you? I can see it in your eyes," she said and sighed. "I don't know what to think anymore."

He gently touched her arm and she didn't shy away, her gray gaze locked on him. "Would I lie to you?" he asked quietly. The lock shattered with a loud crash, sending sparkling red bits flying everywhere. The Magatama glowed, a bright silver flash lighting his pocket. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she looked away, gray eyes scanning the horizon. When she spoke again, it was almost too quiet to hear.

"As much as I hate to admit it," she whispered, "I still trust you." He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder, crying softly. "Why did you do it?" she asked quietly, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Madeline, I promise you, it wasn't me," he said determinedly. She looked deep in thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I believe you," she murmured. "I just have this feeling…I don't know." She trailed off again, frustrated.

"So what are you doing out here at such a late hour?" he asked.

"Nightmare," she muttered, looking at the ground.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said.

She looked away and began to speak. "I dreamed that you and your father and another person were in an elevator…" She proceeded to tell the events of the DL-6 incident. He listened with fascination and shock. "What is it?" she asked, catching sight of his expression.

"That's…exactly what happened in my time," he said. Her eyes flashed with surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, looking upset.

"It's fine," he replied, still curious. Why would she be dreaming about his time? "One more question. Who were you talking to? What's happening with you?"

This time it happened without him even touching his Magatama. Five locks and chains encircled Madeline, who was unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, Miles," she said, head bowed. "I can't tell you." As she shifted, her robe slipped, revealing dark, ugly bruises along her arms. He knew that the visit from Markus was not just a one-time thing.

Slowly the world colored itself again and the locks and chains faded from view. "It's late," she said, still avoiding his gaze. "We should be getting back." She stood and began to walk back down the path to Fey Manor. He hurried to catch up to her, falling into step beside her. She cast a sideways glance at him, smiling. "See, this is how it used to be," she said, then frowned. "But I suppose you wouldn't remember that."

He remained silent, lost in thought about how nice it was not to have the woman he loved angry with him. He barely even noticed that they had arrived back at the mansion until she stopped outside a screen door. Golden light spilled from under to door, casting a golden glow on her feet. "This is my room. Good night, Miles," she said, half smiling and opening her door.

"Wait, Madeline!" he said quickly and she paused, looking confused. "I know I asked before but…do you need a lawyer?"

"No," she replied. "I have one of the best attorneys in town, aside from you of course. Diego Armando's defending me. You know, Mia's boyfriend?"

He nodded, thinking hard. It was crystal clear now; to fix the mistake he had made in the present, he had to defend Madeline. He made his way back to his room in a daze. Sitting down on his bed, he sighed. It was clear that she was gaining (or regaining) trust in him, but not enough to allow him to defend her. He was going to have to think of something, and fast. He was running out of time.

Madeline was sitting on her bed, unconsciously rubbing her Magatama, a silver one, between her fingers. Her mind was on Miles. He seemed different somehow, which was probably why she believed him, she supposed. But she still wasn't quite confident enough to hire him as her lawyer. She yawned and reached toward the lamp, but before she turned it off, a shadow crossed her door. She watched it fearfully, recognizing the shape: Markus. The figure seemed to drift by her room and she turned off the light, lying down. In a few minutes she was asleep, the Magatama still clutched in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7 Confession

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but bear with me. I took the week off to get my life back in order and now I'm ready to go! Hope you enjoy this chapter, not fully edited yet, but it'll do for now.**

**Reviewers: Feyfangirl, Shizuka Ayasato, bak602**

**Favoriters: Phoenixgirl521**

**Also thanks to ivyclan moonblossom for her funny reviews on my first story, Turnabout Beginnings.**

**Thank you all for your support. I couldn't live without you!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>Edgeworth woke up early. He hadn't slept well and was hoping that he'd wake up back in his own "time", but no such luck. He got dressed, then slid open his door, taking a deep breath and admiring the sunlit gardens. He caught sight of a figure strolling down the Winding Way, a coffee mug in his hand. Edgeworth made his way toward him. "Good morning, Mr. Armando," he said, inclining his head, uncertain of how the other man would react. Diego Armando nodded in return, taking a sip of his coffee.<p>

"Mr. Edgeworth," he responded, his Spanish lilt prominent. "Mia told me your story. Frankly, I'm not sure I believe you."

"I assure you, I am telling the truth," Edgeworth replied uneasily.

"Then where's your proof? Where's your evidence? Who's to say you weren't the one who landed Madeline Brent in that jail cell?" he fired back. Edgeworth was a little taken aback at the ferocity of his response. "She's like my little sister," Armando muttered, turning away to face the garden.

"Which is why I know what I'm about to ask will be difficult," Edgeworth plowed on, knowing that if he didn't ask now, he never would. "I need to defend her." Armando turned to him, eyes glowing with anger, hand clenching his mug so hard it looked like it would shatter.

"Never," he hissed. "Weren't you saying just yesterday that she's guilty?" Edgeworth grimaced.

"That wasn't me."

Diego Armando laughed. "There's no way I'm handing over the case to you."

"Mr. Armando," came a sharp call from the direction of the Meditation Room. An irritated Misty Fey stood there. "Please come with me." With one last glare at Edgeworth, Armando followed Misty Fey away. Edgeworth retreated to his room and waited, not knowing what to expect when Armando returned. He didn't have to wait long to find out. A few minutes later, fierce knocking sounded on his door. He opened it to reveal a furious Diego Armando.

"By order of the Master," he said, putting a great deal of sarcastic emphasis on the last word, "I have to give the case to you. But mark my words," he whispered, leaning closer to Edgeworth, "if you sabotage this case in any way, you'll be answering to me, got it?" Edgeworth nodded, managing to hide his grin of triumph. "You're going to have to talk to her though," Armando said, backing up. "She wouldn't tell me anything too useful."

Edgeworth felt faint surprise. "So you didn't know anything that would help you in court?" he asked.

Armando smirked. "No," he replied, looking smug. "I said she didn't _tell_ me anything. I was able to piece some things together on my own." And with that, Diego Armando walked off. Edgeworth watched him go before seeing Misty Fey standing in the same place she'd been before. He moved over to her.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

She nodded. "I know it's essential to getting you back to where you're meant to be, so I had to give Mr. Armando a nudge in the right direction."

"But how will I defend her? I don't know anything about the case!" he said.

"You'll have to go talk to her then," Misty replied, gesturing toward Madeline's room. He could faintly see the shadow of a figure moving around inside. He nodded and headed toward her door, seeing Misty disappear back into the house out of the corner of his eye. Knocking on her door, he briefly wondered how she would receive him. Would last night have made a difference? There was a flurry of activity behind the door as his knock echoed down the hallway. About a minute later, the door slid aside. Madeline was wearing sweatpants and a jacket. Her long black hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders and she ducked her head, hair covering her face.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her voice wasn't as hostile as the day before, but it wasn't as friendly as the night before either.

"I need to talk to you," he said. She was silent for a second. He could practically see her mind going full speed.

"Would you like to come in?" she replied, opening the door a little wider. He stepped past her into the room, noticing as he did that she turned her head away from him, obscuring his view of her face. His gaze took in the room. It was small but neat, the only furniture a bed and a low table. On it was a bowl of strawberries and a steaming pot of green tea.

"I asked Morgan to bring me breakfast in my room. I'm not feeling…up to it this morning," he heard from behind him. He felt her move past him, head bowed, hand brushing the spot on her side where Markus had kicked her the night before. She sat on the bed, facing away from him. "What do you want?" she asked again. He could see her fiddling with something, something that looked suspiciously like a Magatama. He pulled out his own almost without thinking about it.

"I need to ask you some questions," he said. "I'm taking over your case." She stiffened.

"What?" she whispered.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to defend you?" he asked curiously. Locks and chains clattered around her turned back.

"N-no," she murmured as the world brightened. "Ask away." He was confused, but pressed on.

"I need you to tell me what happened. First of all, last night. Who was that man?" There was a faint gasp.

"Wh-what man? The only person I met last night was you." Edgeworth bristled. Why was she hiding information? Suddenly his Magatama sparked. He held it up, puzzled. As far as he knew, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"I know you met someone besides me," he said aloud.

"I didn't!" Madeline insisted. The Magatama flashed again. He looked at it in surprise. What if the Magatama had become-

"Madeline," he said urgently, "who's the Master here in Kurain?"

Madeline snorted. "Misty Fey, of course. What kind of question is that?"

"And did you see anyone besides me last night?" There was a short pause.

"No." The Magatama glowed once more. Edgeworth examined the gem in his hand. So it had turned into some sort of lie detector?

"I know you're lying," he said quietly. She stiffened again.

"I'm not lying," she said angrily, standing. "Get out of my room!" She pushed against him, head still lowered, trying to force him away. Without warning, he grabbed her shoulders, gently forcing her face up. He brushed away the hair covering her eyes and gasped. As her eyes met his, the ugly bruise around her eye was thrown into the light.

"What happened?" he asked. She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Well, I guess there's no use in hiding any longer," she said, sighing. "Give me a second." She grabbed a pair of shorts from her suitcase and went into the adjoining bathroom. He waited in silence, wondering what she was about to show him. Finally the door opened and Madeline stepped out in a shorts and a tank top. He blinked in shock.

"Madeline," he breathed, "what happened?" Almost every inch of her body was covered in bruises in varying colors and in various stages of healing.

"It's to keep me quiet," she said, finger circling a bruise on her arm.

"About what?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You shouldn't get involved," she warned him, sitting down on the floor and pulling the bowl of strawberries toward her.

"I have to," he said, sitting also. She offered the bowl to him and he took a berry, holding it up and examining it. "It's the only way for me to get back to where I belong." She nodded and drew her legs to her chest, the bruises becoming more prominent.

"Alright," she said. "I'll tell you what happened." She coughed and began. "It was Thursday night. Markus came home drunk again-"

"Why are you living with your uncle?" Edgeworth interjected curiously. She looked sideways at him.

"I don't think I said he was my uncle…" she said slowly.

"Sorry," he said. "He's your uncle in my time." She nodded.

"My parents died when I was little. Ivy and I were taken care of by Markus, a family friend, of no relation to me whatsoever," she said, adding emphasis on the last phrase. "He fell apart when his wife died a few years ago. Anyway, he was drunk that night. I heard him come in, but I stayed in my room until I heard noises. I went out to the kitchen and saw-" She broke off abruptly, stifling a sob. "I saw Ivy with a knife in her chest. Markus was standing over her. He saw me and this horrible grin appeared on his face. He beckoned me over and…he forced me to take the knife out of her body. That's how my fingerprints got on the murder weapon. I was too scared to think. As I was…taking it out, her blood got on my shoe. Those were the two pieces of evidence you used against me," she said, blinking away tears.

"What happened after that?" he asked.

Madeline closed her eyes, trying to remember. "He took the knife from me. I think he was wearing gloves, now that I think about it. I ran after that. I hid in my room until he came back. Then he…did this…and ordered me not to tell anyone. Later, I heard that Marco diLourdes was arrested, but I just couldn't come forward. I was too afraid of Markus. I feel like a coward now," she said ruefully, running her hand through her hair.

"Don't," he said sternly. "Markus would've killed you if you'd talked." She nodded, but her gray eyes still looked troubled. "So your trial is tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll head back to the city today to investigate."

"I'm coming."

"I have the feeling the police force won't like that."

"Please. If you really have no idea what's happening, you'll need all the help you can get."

"You are a murder suspect. If you don't stay here, you'll get thrown back in jail."

"I understand. Fine." He could feel annoyance radiating off her.

"Are you coming out for breakfast?" he asked. She looked away, her hand flying up to her eye. "You could easily make an excuse for that."

"Alright, let me get dressed." She stood, shooing him out of the room and closing the door with a grin.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, what do you propose we do?"

"Get her out of the way for a little while, at least until I get her a guilty verdict. Then you can bring her in and be a hero."

"And you're promising a guilty?"

"Have I ever failed?"

"No. But what about Edgeworth? I overheard them talking and he seems different. Like he's on her side. What if he defends her?"

"Mr. Sandes. Everything will be fine. You do your job and I'll take care of things once they get to the courtroom, understand?"

"Yeah. No problem."


	8. Chapter 8 Disappearance

**A/N: Another chapter? Well, I'm on a roll. It's pretty short, but no worries. Starting a new chapter right now, so it may be posted by the end of the weekend. **

**Reviewers: Solitaire Emerald, Shizuka Ayasato.**

**You guys have no idea how happy it makes me when I get a review so keep 'em coming, please. Hope you all had a marvelous Thanksgiving if you live in the U.S. I gave thanks for each and every one of my readers! Love you guys!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya said, running up to him.<p>

"Good morning, Maya," he replied.

"Mia told me that Diego told her that you're taking Madi's case! Does that mean you two made up?"

Great, rumors were already flying. "Yes, I'm taking her case. I plan on leaving later today to investigate."

"So is Madi coming? We're about to start breakfast."

"I think she's on her way." The company chatted and laughed in the Meditation Room as they waited for breakfast. Finally, to Maya's delight, Dahlia poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready. Everyone, please enter the Great Hall." Edgeworth took one last look down the Winding Way, but no one appeared. He began to follow the others into the hall, but something occurred that stopped them all in their tracks.

Suddenly a piercing scream echoed down the Winding Way. There was a second of pure silence as it died away, then Edgeworth recovered and ran at a full sprint toward the rooms. He skidded to a halt outside of Madeline's room, noticing with growing horror how the door was flung open and the screen was ripped in several places. Entering the room, a terrible sight met his eyes. Furniture and clothes were thrown all over the room, which was completely empty. Maya pushed her way in around him, brown eyes round with shock.

"Madi's…gone!" she exclaimed. Iris' and Dahlia's eyes filled with tears almost simultaneously and Morgan bowed her head, sorrow clouding her gaze. Mia and Armando came rushing up behind them, letting out sounds of dismay as Morgan explained the situation.

"Now the question is, did she run or was she taken?" Phoenix murmured from behind Edgeworth. He turned around, about to make an angry retort but a shriek from Maya cut him off.

"This!" she said, picking up something gold from the ground. Closer examination revealed it to be an anklet made of delicate golden links. "I got this for her birthday. I know she wouldn't leave without it willingly!" Her eyes glowed with childlike determination.

"That doesn't exactly prove anything," Phoenix muttered, looking around the room.

"She wouldn't run," Edgeworth said, barely audible. "I know she wouldn't."

Misty sighed from the doorway. "She warned me this might happen." Edgeworth turned around incredulously.

"You…knew? And you did nothing to stop this?"

"As per Madeline's request," Misty replied calmly. "She didn't want anyone to worry about her."

"Well, a lot of good that did," Edgeworth muttered. "Well," he said, turning back to the others. "Any ideas on what to do now? Kurain may be in a lot of hot water for letting a suspected murder escape."

"I'll take care of that," Misty responded. "You just take care of the trial."

Edgeworth nodded. "Who's coming with me to investigate?"

"Iris and I will head back with you. That way, if you need us, we'll be there," Phoenix said.

"Mom, can I help Mr. Edgeworth? Please?" Maya begged, eyes wide. "He needs all the help he can get!"

"If he says you can," she replied.

"You won't be needed here?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Mom's got Mia, so she doesn't need me. Can I come, Mr. Edgeworth? Please please please?" Edgeworth could feel a headache forming already, but he nodded. The young medium was right, he would need all the help he could get.

"Sure, I don't mind." Maya squealed and threw her arms around him. He endured it as best he could before prying her arms off of him and leaving the room, carefully shutting the door behind them.

He took a deep breath of the morning air as everyone began to walk back toward the Meditation Room, murmuring quietly amongst themselves. His hands clenched the wooden rail in front of him, and he looked up at the sky, silently begging for Madeline to be alright.

He didn't notice Maya standing beside him until she cleared her throat quietly. He jumped; he'd been so lost in his own thoughts, it was like she wasn't even there. "So when do we leave, Mr. Edgeworth?" she asked, putting her elbow on the rail and her chin on her hand.

"As soon as possible."


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontation

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, suffering from a little bit of writer's block, but I did figure out the ending to this crazy fic! Also been delayed because I just got Skyward Sword...great game. But I'm back now and hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter dedicated to anyone who found my advertising on Turnabout Musical Forums...if you haven't checked them out, go to IMMEDIATELY! You won't regret it, they're amazing!**

**Reviewers: Feyfangirl, Shizuka Ayasato**

**Favoriters: ThePersonofAwesomeness, themidnighttiger**

**Thanks for being awesome readers! Enjoy!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>The train screeched to a halt and Maya, Phoenix, Iris, and Edgeworth were among the first to disembark. Maya turned to Edgeworth, grinning. "So where to first, Mr. Edgeworth?" she asked cheerfully.<p>

"The crime scene, right?" Phoenix said, looking at his friend curiously.

"Actually no. Madeline told me information that implies that there was a different crime scene – her very own home."

"Really?" said Iris in surprise.

"We talked this morning before…" he trailed off, not wanting to think about Madeline's disappearance.

"I know where she lives…well, it's Markus' place really, but she and Ivy live-er, lived there," Phoenix said, picking up his bag. Everyone followed him to his car, which he'd left there when they left for Kurain only yesterday, although it seemed like ages ago. "Let's get this show on the road." Edgeworth rolled his eyes. He knew Wright was just trying to lighten the mood, but still…

The foursome arrived at a small house that looked like any other. Knocking on the door, however, revealed a familiar face. Edgeworth's fists clenched as Markus opened the door, a fake expression of grief on his face. "Ah, Mr. Edgeworth," he said. Edgeworth couldn't read his expression. "Who're your friends?"

"This is Phoenix Wright, Iris Fey, and her cousin Maya. We'd like to ask you a few more questions about Madeline's case." Markus thought for a minute, then nodded slowly, opening the door.

"I feel horrible about what happened to Madeline," he said as they passed by him, entering the house. Edgeworth help back a snort of disbelief. "I never would have expected…" He trailed off as he led them to the living room. As the four sat down, he remained standing. "What do you need to know? I'll do anything to help Madeline."

"I'd like to hear your account of your actions on the night of the crime."

"Uh, ok," Markus said, taking a seat. "Well, I was out until late that night. When I arrived home, Madeline was in the kitchen. She was…she was washing blood off her hands. There was a bloody knife next to her on the counter. I didn't understand what happened until the trial the other day, when I connected the dots."

Edgeworth was about to say something, but was interrupted by a strange noise. A faint pounding sounded from the wall across from him and Markus sighed.

"Sorry about that," he said. "My…air conditioning is broken. Keeps making these funny noises. Be right back, won't be but a second." He got up and disappeared down a hallway, opening a door and vanishing inside.

"That guy is so suspicious!" Maya said in a hushed undertone but with the same enthusiasm.

"I'd like to check out the kitchen," Edgeworth whispered to them. "Madeline said it was where she saw Markus with the body. Cover for me, alright?"

"I'm coming too!" Maya said, jumping up.

"Fine just be quiet!" he hissed at her. The two quickly made their way back to the kitchen. Edgeworth looked around. It appeared clean and neat, but he could detect a budding atmosphere of evil under the surface.

"Mr. Edgeworth," Maya said. He was surprised; her voice sounded faint, unlike its usual animated self.

"What is it, Maya?" he asked. She was hidden behind the island, looking at something on the ground.

"You may want to see this," she said slowly. He quickly moved over to her. She was holding up a rug and looking underneath it, her eyes wide with horror. Soon Edgeworth saw why. There was a large pool of dried blood hidden underneath it.

"Something catch your eye, little missy?" came a voice from the doorway. Markus was standing there, a grin lighting up his face. One look told Edgeworth that he knew exactly what they'd seen. "I have another visitor," he told them, eyes gleaming with malice. "One you may want to meet." He led them out of the kitchen and back to the living room, gesturing for them to enter before him. Edgeworth's stomach dropped as he saw who was waiting for them.

"You," he breathed. Manfred von Karma was sitting on the couch, a sinister smile painting his features. Franziska von Karma was sitting next to him, smirking as well.

"Miles Edgeworth," said von Karma, nodding at him coldly. Franziska gave him a once-over, then turned away, staring straight ahead. Phoenix and Iris were looking increasingly uncomfortable, Phoenix rubbing the back of his neck and Iris biting her lip.

"What are you doing here?" Edgeworth asked.

"I don't think I have to answer that," von Karma replied smugly. Franziska gave a little snort of disdain as well. "I assume you'll be at the trial tomorrow to see Madeline Brent put behind bars for good?"

"Actually, I'll be defending her tomorrow," Edgeworth replied. A slight flicker of surprise appeared on von Karma's face, but he quickly masked it with disdain.

"Defending her? Weren't you the one who insisted that she was guilty in our court battle a few days ago?"

"Perhaps. Another look over the evidence has convinced me otherwise."

"Know this, then," von Karma replied without turning around. "You may have beaten me once, but don't be foolish enough to think that you'll do it again. The girl is guilty."

"How could you possibly know that?" Edgeworth asked angrily. Von Karma chose not to respond.

"I think you and your friends should leave now," he said. Edgeworth reluctantly turned and walked to the door, his friends following. Markus walked with him.

"Goodbye, Mr. Edgeworth. See you in court tomorrow." His eyes glowed with spite as he closed the door in their faces.

"Well, that was strange," Iris said quietly. "Did you two find any evidence in the kitchen?"

"Enough, I hope," Edgeworth said quietly, thinking. What was he going to do tomorrow with no evidence and no defendant? He'd have to figure something out, and fast.


	10. Chapter 10 Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't really have much to say today. Tired and glad it's the weekend. I've completely written out the end of Changes, but have one more chapter before I can start typing that up...I've got my work cut out for me!**

**Reviewers: Feyfangirl and Shizuka Ayasato!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>Edgeworth stood in the defense lobby, feeling worried and unprepared. Maya stood in front of him, looking nervous. "Mr. Edgeworth, do you have any idea what you're going to do when you get in there?" she asked.<p>

"Somewhat," he said. He was worried about Madeline; nothing had been seen or heard from her since she had vanished from Kurain. "Madeline's disappearance isn't going to help me prove her innocence. It looks like she ran, and I just know von Karma will use that."

"Mr. Edgeworth, the trial is about to start. Please take your place in the courtroom," the bailiff called. Edgeworth nodded and moved toward the door, Maya following close behind. Although he wouldn't normally use a co-council except for Madeline, he felt that he'd need all the help he could get today.

* * *

><p>"Court is now in session for the trial of Madeline Brent. Are both sides ready?" the judge asked from his customary seat at the head of the courtroom.<p>

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Edgeworth said confidently.

"The prosecution is ready," Manfred von Karma said from the other side. To Edgeworth's slight surprise, Franziska was next to him as his co-council.

"Before we start I'd like to clear up a few things," the judge said, looking at both sides. "First, Mr. Edgeworth. Weren't you the one insisting that this girl was guilty during the last trial?"

"Yes, Your Honor. However, I've been convinced otherwise by looking at the evidence."

"I see. And one other point I'd like explanation on. The defendant…where is the defendant?"

"She ran, Your Honor," von Karma said, shaking his head.

"**Objection!**" Edgeworth shouted. "That hasn't been determined yet. She may have been kidnapped."

"But that hasn't been determined yet either, and I personally am more inclined to believe that she tried to run before her trial, which she undoubtedly knew would end in a guilty verdict."

"That sounds reasonable," the judge said thoughtfully. Edgeworth mentally cursed. Von Karma was already trying to sway the judge over to his side.

"Be that as it may," he said quickly. "we're here to decide her verdict, not speculate about her whereabouts."

"You're quite right, Mr. Edgeworth. Mr. von Karma, you may call your first witness."

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

Edgeworth entered the defense lobby and took a deep breath. Von Karma was relentless, presenting all kinds of evidence that incriminated Madeline more and more. However, the witness Edgeworth was waiting for hadn't been called yet: Markus. Occasionally Edgeworth could see von Karma looking over at him tauntingly. It was as if he KNEW Edgeworth wanted Markus on the stand, but was deliberately holding off.

"He's really letting you have it, isn't he, Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya asked quietly, her eyes worried.

"Yes," he said absentmindedly. He was trying to think up a plan of attack for when court reconvened, but suddenly the doors to the courtroom were thrown open and a bailiff appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Edgeworth, your presence is required in the courtroom immediately," the man said. "There's been a development that needs your attention."

"I'll be right there," he said. He got a feeling of apprehension as he re-entered the courtroom to see the von Karmas and the judge already there, but the gallery empty. "What happened to the gallery?" he asked.

"I sent them out," von Karma replied. "This new information requires privacy."

"Well, Mr. von Karma, what do you have to share with the court?"

"During the recess, I had a very interesting visitor. Bring them in, bailiff."

"Them?" Edgeworth asked in confusion. Then the doors creaked open and two familiar figures were escorted in by the bailiff. Markus entered first, practically dragging another person who was in handcuffs and gagged. "Madeline," he breathed. He slammed his hands on the table. "Those bonds aren't necessary."

"I beg to differ, Miles Edgeworth. She's a murder suspect," said von Karma from the other side of the courtroom.

"But the gag…Your Honor," Edgeworth pleaded. The judge thought for a moment, then nodded. Markus roughly tugged the gag off, at the same time whispering in her ear. Her eyes became wide with fear. "I'd like to request a recess to talk with my client," Edgeworth said.

"The trial will continue," von Karma said, ignoring Edgeworth and the judge entirely.

"Your Honor?" Edgeworth said hopefully, directing his attention to the judge.

"Hmmm, this is a very unusual circumstance," the judge mused. "Very well. There will be a ten minute recess, but know this, Mr. Edgeworth. If you cannot find proof to prove your client innocent after the trial reconvenes, then a guilty verdict will have to be delivered."

"Yes, Your Honor." Edgeworth proceeded out of the courtroom, followed by Maya. After a minute or two, Madeline was brought in by the bailiff. "Madeline," he said in relief. She forced a smile. Her black eye was almost gone, only a thin purple line remaining. She wore a jacket and jeans, surely covering more bruises. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked. She looked around nervously. "What are you afraid of?"

"After you left my room…" she began slowly, "Markus came. He kidnapped me. I tried to fight but it was no use. He took me back to our house. I heard you there," she said, smiling ruefully. "That pounding on the wall…that was me." Edgeworth was furious with himself. Why hadn't he figured that out? "Then this morning he brought me out, put the gag and cuffs on me, and dragged me down here. We met Mr. von Karma right away, which I thought was weird. And that's it, really."

"You've been so brave!" Maya said, throwing her arms around her. Madeline patted her back, looking at Edgeworth over her shoulder.

"So, do you think you can get me an acquittal?"

"I think so. I noticed something when looking over the evidence just now. It's not a huge contradiction, but it pokes a hole in what Markus claims he saw."

"Ok. Good luck!" she said, hugging him quickly, then entering the courtroom, taking her place in the defendant's chair.

"Are we ready, Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya asked.

"Let's finish this."


	11. Chapter 11 Not Guilty!

**A/N: New chapter! Yay! Hope you guys like this, but I don't really have too much to say today...**

**Reviewer: Feyfangirl, Shizuka Ayasato...you're awesome!**

**Talk to you guys later! Enjoy and please review!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>"Court is back in session. Mr. Edgeworth, do you have any comments you'd wish to share before we begin?"<p>

"No, Your Honor."

"I actually have a question for the defense," von Karma said. "Did you find any evidence that supports your absurd claim that the defendant was kidnapped?"

Edgeworth looked over his shoulder to where Madeline was sitting. She slowly shook her head, her gray eyes tortured. "I only have the testimony of the defendant."

"And I don't think this court will believe that." Von Karma continued smoothly. "I believe we can make a verdict now, Your Honor?"

"**Objection!** The prosecution has yet to prove its case beyond reasonable doubt. This trial isn't over yet," Edgeworth said determinedly.

"If you want to play that way, Mr. Edgeworth, then so be it. Your Honor, I'd like to call my final witness, one who will prove without a doubt that Madeline Brent is guilty."

"Alright, Mr. von Karma. Bring them in."

"I call Markus Sandes to the stand."

_Finally_, Edgeworth thought as the man was led in, taking his place at the witness stand.

"Name and profession," said von Karma, boring into Markus with his eyes, as if giving him a hidden message.

"My name's Markus Sandes. I'm…currently unemployed."

"I see. And what relation do you have to this case?"

"I saw her…cleaning up after the crime."

"Cleaning up? What does that mean?" the judge asked in confusion.

"That will be explained in his testimony," von Karma said, smirking. "Mr. Sandes, please testify about what you saw."

**Witness Testimony**

**What I Saw**

_**I got home late that night.**_

_**When I got inside, Madeline was in the kitchen.**_

_**She was cleaning off a knife-there was blood all over!**_

_**I was afraid to say anything, I mean, what if she killed me too?**_

"This is very incriminating testimony," the judge said thoughtfully, looking toward Edgeworth. "You may begin your cross-examination, Mr. Edgeworth."

**Witness Testimony**

**What I Saw**

_**I got home late that night.**_

_**When I got inside, Madeline was in the kitchen**_

_**She was cleaning off a knife-there was blood all over!**_

"**Hold it!** What exactly do you mean by cleaning the knife?"

"Well, she was wiping it off, yeah? She was wiping the entire thing with a rag, to get all the blood off so it wouldn't incriminate her."

Edgeworth smirked. Got him. "Your Honor, could his last statement be added to the testimony?"

The judge nodded. "Mr. Sandes, if you would?"

"No problem."

_**She was wiping the entire knife off with a rag, to clean off all the blood.**_

"**Objection!**" Edgeworth stood confidently, his arm outstretched, pointing directly at Markus. "Mr. Sandes, I've noticed a few contradictions so far, but your last statement threw light on the whole situation. Now, you said she was wiping off the entire knife, correct?"

"Yeah."

"That's impossible. How would her fingerprints still be on the knife if it was wiped?"

"**Objection!**" von Karma yelled from the other side of the courtroom. "Her fingerprints could have gotten on it if she'd picked it up after wiping it."

"And that brings me to my next point. Her fingerprints are upside-down!"

"What? That's the most foolish thing I've ever heard!" von Karma said angrily, snapping.

"Mr. Edgeworth, please explain to the court what you mean," the judge said.

"It's quite simple, Your Honor," Edgeworth said, pulling out a picture of the knife with the fingerprints clearly visible. "If you look, her fingerprints should be the other way around, if she was stabbing the victim. But they're upside-down, which means she stood above the victim the other way and only pulled the knife out, as it is clear from other evidence that the victim didn't die while laying down. Did that make sense?"

"Yes, I understand!" the judge said. "Any objections, Mr. von Karma?"

"Before that, I have one more thing I'd like to add," Edgeworth said. "I paid a visit to the house of Markus Sandes yesterday. While investigating his kitchen, I discovered a large pool of dried blood. Why is that there, Mr. Sandes?"

"Uh…um…"

"Stop badgering the witness, Mr. Edgeworth!" von Karma said almost tauntingly.

"I'm not badgering the witness, I'm asking why there's blood in his kitchen!" Edgeworth replied angrily.

"The defense has a point. Mr. Sandes?" the judge said. It was clear that Markus was about to break down: he was growling softly and his hands were clenching the rail so hard they were white.

"Ready to confess, Mr. Sandes?" Edgeworth said.

"**Objection!**" Edgeworth let out a few curse words as von Karma yelled. **"**What if we've all made a very grave misconception here, Mr. Edgeworth? What is the crime scene was, in fact, at the home of Markus Sandes?"

"Then how did the body get to the other crime scene?" Edgeworth asked.

"Simple, the defendant took it over and set up the scene to frame someone else."

"Then how was she back in time to be seen by Markus?"

"Well, she could've easily-"

"Mr. Sandes," Edgeworth cut the prosecutor off, "around what time did you return home that night?"

The man looked confused and nervous as he answered. "Oh, uh, I dunno, around 10:00 I guess."

"And what was Ivy Brent's time of death."

"Did you not read the autopsy report?" von Karma mocked. "It was at 10:15…wait…"

` "Exactly," said Edgeworth, grinning confidently. "Markus arrived home before Ivy Brent was even killed!"

"NO!" Markus yelled, practically punching the witness stand.

"Mr. Sandes, how do you explain the obvious flaw in your testimony?" the judge asked sternly.

"Well I-um, that is to say-"

"Or why don't you just confess now?" Edgeworth cut in. There was a short pause, then Markus spoke again.

"Well, looks like you got me," he said, chuckling evilly. "So this is how it ends. Yeah, Mr. Edgeworth, I did it. I'm sure Madeline told you everything already, so I don't really need to explain it, do I?"

"Not really," Edgeworth said. He was still waiting for an objection from von Karma, but nothing was coming.

"I also kidnapped Madeline, on the request of-"

"**Objection!**" von Karma yelled. "That doesn't matter. This is a murder trial, not a kidnapping trial." Edgeworth had a sneaking suspicion that the next words out of Markus' mouth would've been "von Karma."

Von Karma continued quickly. "I think we're through here, Your Honor. Pronounce your verdict, NOW!"

The judge looked stunned. "Mr. von Karma, this isn't like you at all!"

"NOW!" von Karma repeated, looking pained. Franziska glared at the judge and Edgeworth in turn.

"Alright. This court finds the defendant, Madeline Brent…

**Not Guilty**

Court is adjourned."

* * *

><p>Edgeworth waited patiently in the defendant's lobby until the doors opened. Madeline rushed through, her eyes aglow. She threw her arms around Edgeworth, grinning. "Thank you," she whispered.<p>

"No problem," he replied. She took a step back and looked at him.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that if I helped you, I'd be-"

"Taken back to your own time?" she finished for him. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go," he said, not replying to her apology.


	12. Chapter 12 In the Elevator

**A/N: Short chapter (yeah, really short!) but I just HAD to leave you guys with a cliffhanger...**

**Reviewers: Feyfangirl, Shizuka Ayasato, Solitaire Emerald**

**Enjoy! End will probably be posted tomorrow!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

"Come on! It's just an elevator! What's the worst thing that could happen?" Madeline called from the end of the long hallway. She was standing in front of an elevator, but not just any elevator. THE elevator. She ran back over to where he was standing, frozen, and pulled him toward it, reaching out to push the button with her free hand. The elevator arrived in a heartbeat and Madeline entered. When Edgeworth didn't follow, she turned, eyes glowing with curiosity. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, stepping in after her. Before the door closed, a bailiff stopped it with his hand.

"May we ride with you?"

"We?" Edgeworth asked. Only one man was visible, until the bailiff pulled Markus from behind him, hands cuffed. Edgeworth was about to object, but Madeline cut him off.

"It's fine," she said coldly. The bailiff tugged him in. Markus growled as the metal cut his hands. The elevator descended in silence, much like the people inside. Markus was glaring at Madeline and Edgeworth, while Madeline was refusing to look up, but her nervous shifting showed that she could feel his eyes on her. Edgeworth felt uneasy, as if something awful was about to happen. Madeline caught his eye.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but something occurred that made his throat close and his stomach drop. The floor and walls of the elevator began to shake violently. All the passengers were thrown to the ground. "What's happening?" Madeline shrieked. Then the lights went out.


	13. Chapter 13 A Light Extinguished

**A/N: Here it is! The end! There'll probably be a epilogue after this...no wait not probably, definately. This chapter is dedicated to my bestie Isabella, cause her birthday's tomorrow!**

**Reviewers: ThePersonofAwesomeness, Feyfangirl, Shizuka Ayasato, Solitaire Emerald**

**Hope you guys enjoy this...I worked really hard on it!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>Edgeworth woke up to see Madeline's face above his, blinking down worriedly. He must have passed out. When she saw he was awake, she exhaled in relief. "Oh thank god," she said. "I thought you'd…"He shook his head, pushing himself up to a sitting position. "Markus and the bailiff are passed out over there," she said, gesturing. By the dim light of emergency lights, he could see two unmoving figures by the door. Madeline pulled her knees up to her chin. "What happened?" she asked quietly.<p>

"Earthquake," he replied. She shivered.

"Just like in my dream…in your time! Oh my gosh, I should have listened to you! I'm so sorry!" she said, her gray eyes filling with tears.

"It's alright," he said gently, moving toward her.

"Nobody move," came a menacing voice from near the door. Markus stood up quickly and a pair of handcuffs fell to the ground. He leaned down and threw the keys on top of the unconscious bailiff, picking up something else: a gun. Madeline gasped, moving away from Edgeworth to the opposite side of the elevator. "Miles Edgeworth," Markus said, raising the gun to point it directly at Edgeworth's heart. Madeline let out a shriek, starting to get up, but Markus pointed the gun at her and she retreated, shrinking back into the corner. Edgeworth gave her a warning look.

"Miles Edgeworth," Markus repeated, taking a step towards him. "You ruined me. I had it all figured out, getting those two girls out of my house, getting rid of one of them permanently and putting the other in a position where she'd never talk again." Edgeworth thought quickly. How was he going to get safely out of here?

Markus smirked and raised the gun, a gleam of madness lighting his eyes. "Enjoy hell." There was a gunshot and Edgeworth closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of the bullet. It never came.

There was a scream and shock coursed through him like a tidal wave. Madeline! He could see her out of the corner of his eye, breathing hard, hand covering her stomach as it was stained red. He pushed himself up and tackled Markus. The gun flew to the other side of the elevator, letting out another shot, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Markus crashed down to the ground, unconscious once more. Edgeworth stood above him, shock and rage still causing him to breathe heavily. A groan of pain called him back to reality. "Madeline," he murmured, kneeling next to her. He placed his hands over hers, which he knew was covering the place where the bullet entered her body. "You're going to be fine," he said quietly.

"We both know I won't be," she replied, laughing a little.

"Don't say that," he said. Her gray eyes glowed with pain.

"Talk to me," she murmured, reaching for his hand. So he did. He told her anything he could think of: court cases, funny stories, and adventures they'd shared. He tried to ignore the light fading from her eyes until finally she gasped, her breathing becoming even more shallow and labored.

"Don't leave me," he begged. Her eyes found his.

"It's my time," she choked out, tears spilling over her cheeks.

"I can't say goodbye," he said, his own eyes tearing up.

"I-" She paused and took in one more shuddering breath. "I'm not your Madeline Brent." A shaky smile crossed her lips. He leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"You're wrong. You are my Madeline."

She let out her last breath, a peaceful exhale, and the light in her large gray eyes was extinguished. He murmured her name over and over until it sounded like a prayer. Her hand gradually grew colder and colder in his. He had no idea how long he sat there, but it seemed like ages before the lights flickered and turned on. He shielded his eyes and looked around the small elevator. The scene was eerily familiar. Madeline's body was thrown like a broken doll near the elevator buttons, a pool of blood surrounding her. Markus and the bailiff were still unconscious on opposite sides of the elevator. The gun was lying, lonely and abandoned, near the door. A bullet hole had shattered the glass above it, leaving the floor covered in glittering bits.

Suddenly, noises sounded from outside the elevator. "Is anyone in there, pal?"

"Yes," Edgeworth called.

"Ok, hold on, pal! We'll get you out pronto!"

Edgeworth sank back down into a sitting position, gazing down at Madeline's body once more. She looked peaceful, almost as if she could be sleeping.

All of a sudden, there was a horrible scraping and he looked up. The elevator door was being pried open with a crowbar. He stood again as the door opened, revealing Detective Gumshoe. "Mr. Edgeworth!" he said in relief, then took a look around the elevator. "Whoa, wh-what happened, pal?" More cops appeared at the door of the elevator, uttering quiet exclamations.

"Markus shot her while we were stuck," Edgeworth replied quietly.

"We'll get started investigating right away, pal." The detective turned to the cops behind him. "What's the next available name for this case?"

One of the officers pulled out a reader and scrolled through names and cases. "A murder case…let's see. Next available name is…DL-6."

And that's when Edgeworth passed out.


	14. Chapter 14 The End

**A/N: Here it is! The final chapter of Changes! Hard to believe it's been so long since I started this,but it's finally done! This is probably my biggest project, so I really hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for all your reviews, I enjoy each and every one of them.**

**Reviewers: ThePersonofAwesomeness, Shizuka Ayasato, Solitaire Emerald**

**Favoriters: HowIDemonicMagician, Solitaire Emerald**

**Thank you all so much for the support and I look forward to seeing you soon with a new project!**

**~Diana**

**P.S: Oh yeah, had a question for you guys...just out of curiosity, how do you pronounce Madeline? Do you pronounce it Madi-line or Madi-lynn? I'll tell you how I pronounce it afterwards, but I want to see what you guys think...ok, ciao!**

* * *

><p>Edgeworth opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor in the hallway outside the elevator. A shadowy figure was leaning over him. "You're awake!" a familiar voice said. He tried to push himself up, but a wave of dizziness washed over him and he fell back down. "Don't try and move too fast," the voice said, placing a hand on his chest to prevent him from moving any more. "You've had a shock." The figure sat back on its heels, looking around at the dark hallway. "Power must've gone out." There was a clap of thunder and the person jumped. Wait….thunder?<p>

"Madeline?" he said quietly. "Is that you?"

The person laughed and leaned over him again, revealing familiar gray eyes behind a curtain of long black hair. "Of course," she replied. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and her face swam into view, those beautiful gray eyes glowing with life. He pulled her closer, kissing her almost desperately; he had to convince himself that she was real. When he pulled away, she looked at him in confusion and faint amusement. "What was that about?" she asked.

"I just…missed you."

"Missed me? You were only unconscious for about two minutes."

"I-I was?"

"Yeah, there was this huge flash of lightning and you just…fell. I was so scared."

_So none of it really happened,_ he thought in relief.

"Why?" she asked curiously. "What did you think happened?"

"Let's not talk about it."

"Ok then," she said, giving him a strange look and standing. He followed suit, falling into step beside her as they made their way down the darkened corridors of the courthouse. They arrived in the parking garage, getting into Edgeworth's car. Before Edgeworth started the car, she put a hand on his arm. "Seriously though," she said. "You scared me a little. What happened?"

He sighed. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"No I won't," she replied as he started the car and pulled out of the courthouse parking garage. "Is it really that hard to believe?" One look at her gray eyes, so filled with concern, and the whole story spilled out. She listened in silence, looking thoughtful. "Wow. It affects a lot of people's lives when the past is changed, doesn't it?"

"Do you believe me?" he asked as they arrived at his apartment building.

She thought for a second. "I think you had a hallucination of some kind. I don't think you really went to an alternate universe. I mean, that's crazy, right?" She laughed a little and got out of the car. He chuckled half-heartedly.

As he made to open the door, something moved in his pocket. Sticking his hand in, he pulled the object out. He looked in shock at the silver Magatama sitting on his palm. It glowed with a faint inner light as he tilted it toward the light from outside, noticing tiny writing around the circle in the center of the gray gem.

_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending._

He climbed out of the car. The sky was still covered with clouds, but the rain had stopped for the moment, making the world look fresh and clean.

"Are you coming?" Madeline called from the door to the apartments, smiling. As he looked around, he realized that this was his life, his calling, his destiny, his new ending, and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world._  
><em>


End file.
